I'll be waiting
by lil kagome 15
Summary: As Kanami is forced to feel once more alone her heart cannot take the pian of knowing he's not coming back... But what happens when she get's kidnapped... Will he keep his only promise to her and come back to help her and protect her.. EDITED AND UPDATED!
1. Unwilling to scream

**Story title: **I'll be wiating

**Author: **lilkagome13

**Summary: **Kanami has been waiting two very long years and feels that she should give up hope... Ryoho and Mimori have been back together for 16 months and they were now engaged to be married. But Kanami feels like life and love have forgotten her so frial existence. What will it take?

**Author's notes: **I hope you like this fic... It's dedicated to my favorite couple proving that anythings possible.

**Disclaimer: **If i'd owned it I would have never ended the series! lol

* * *

Kanami was in her work clothes out on the big farm trying her hardest to not fall as she was carrying two basket's full of eggs. The watermelon patch had stretched clear to the farm and was now a spectacular sight in the early spring.

As Kanami almost sliped she got mad and almost threw the baskets. Had it not been for the fact that she was getting paid for this job she probably would've.She remembered the time when yet agian Kazuma had skipped out on helping her clean the house and left her home to do it by herself. She ended up breaking a window. Kanami inhaled the fresh air and walked up to the large porch of the farm house.

She sat the eggs on the counter and once more went back to work. As soon as she was done feeding the chickens, cleaning the barn, and taking care of many other little jobs she was ready to pass out in bed when she got back. As she reached the road that they lived on her eyes caught sight of Ryuho carrying a bucket of something out of the house.

Kanami froze. Her eyes were frosted over with unshed tears but she would not cry. She had made herself stronger. Strong enough not to cry. As she began to walk back up to the house she saw Tachibana come out the front holding one of the small cat like creatures they had adopted so long ago.

Kanami smiled and walked up the steps. "Nice day at work today?" He asked stroking the back of the animal.

"I geuss you could say that... I swear they hire me but they don't ever intend me to do any work." She said laughing. Mimori came out with Cammy close behind. They were talking about the wedding plans of course. Now Kanami realy wanted to go to bed.

"Hey Kanami?" Mimori called sweetly.

"Yes?" Kanami answered and walked over to them.

"I was wondering if you would one of my brides-miads?" She siad and looked at her expectantly.

"Of course!" Kanami siad very enthusiasticaly. In truth she was happy for Mimori... But it just made her think more about Kazuma. Her eyes were thier usual sparkling green and Kanami sat down beside Cammy. Her alter power was much stronger now but Kanami most of the time refused to use it.

When she would wake crying from her dreams Mimori would tell her to just sense him... but she didn't want to... She didn't want to know... She wanted to believe that if he didn't come back then it was because he was... gone.

Ryuho saw Kanami come up the drive and smiled but did not let it on that he knew. Kazuma was just wiating for the right moment. Kazuma was behind the garage as he came around. "Where've you been? I've been wiating!" He siad pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Your always so impatient... Just like Cougar was." He said looking at Kazuma.

"Yeah well he was like a big brother to me..."_(a/n: could that line get ANY cornier?)_ He siad and they walked off. "So how has she been doing?" Kazuma asked looking down at the ground.

"She's holding up ok... She's very strong." Ryuho replied looking down at the ground too.

"I know she's strong... But... Does she hate me?" He asked in a worried way.

"She loves you..." Ryuho said and Kazuma looked up smiling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kanami walked out over the grassy hills as the sun was setting. She had no shoes on and enjoyed the feeling of the dew on her feet. Her head was hung and her alter was left to roam freely. All the feelings she was capturing were overtaking her senses. Joy, Anxiosness, love, and sorrowfulness..

Her eyes drew open slightly as she thought of this. She was sensing her own feelings. The feelings she had buried so long ago. Along with her heart. Her knees felt so weak as she fell to the wet ground. Her alter power was sweeping across the lost ground carrying with it a sadness. A hurting, lost feeling. But with it was the hope of a new biggining. Of her lost love returning to her.

As Brine and Strane watched the girl they both agreed that she was the target they were looking for. For a moment Brine had a second thought about this mission. I mean she was just an innocent girl... What had she ever done wrong, but he was afriad of Strane and so moved on ahead.

The girl was so caught up in her alter that she already knew what they were planning and yet she hadn't enough time to stop it. As the dart struck her in her arm she winced in pian. She looked at the one who had shot it and for a second she saw a look of pity, and then her vision went black.

Brine was the first one to the girl and made sure her breathing was steady-much to the displeasure of Strane- it was and so they loaded her up and drove off. Strane all the time knew the fate of the young girl...

She was just biat... and then when they no longer had a use for her... They'd kill her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mimori wiated frantically for Kanami to return from her walk... But she didn't. Soon she had both Tachibana and Ryuho out looking for her, but they came back hours later and still hadn't found her.

Ryuho left mysteriously to go do somthing and this made Mimori even more uneasy. As Ryuho made his way out to the garage once more he heard Kazuma crashing stuff agiant walls and much else. "There's a pretty good chance that she just took a walk and hasn't come back yet."

He siad not too reasuringly. "You know as well as I do that that's not a possibility." Kazuma said and walked off.

"Where're you going?" Ryuho asked.

"To find Kanami." He siad in a vicsious tone and Ryuho just watched his retreating form in understanding, and yet he couldn't help but blame himself for this happining... She should've never been out there.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kanami whoke to her head pounding. She was hanging from a wall by shackles to her arms. She tried to move and yet it was no use. She was strong... but not that strong. Still she knew deep down that she didn't want to fight it... She didn't want to hurt anymore. She wanted it to all go away.

Her eyes were dull, and held no life, and her body stiff as she breathed in the damp, moldy air. There was only a crack of light coming from somewhere above her. Her alter power sensed somone coming.. He was coming to hurt her. She took a deep breathe as the door opened. The man held a whip in his hand and Kanami didn't even so much as flinch.

As he lifted the whip and cracked it across her chest a cry of pian was heard but she would not call out with her alter power...

She would not put Kazuma in danger. She'd rather give her own life... and this was the reality of it. As he once agian cracked the whip not a word was said and the blood slowly ran rown her shirt. Her face was covered with sweat, blood, and dirt and as she fell into an unconscious state she had to hold herself back as all she got out was '_Kazu-_'... and then her world once more went black her life hanging in the balence of life and deathe... and of trust and hope.


	2. Arival on the scene, and desperate pleas

**Story title: **I'll be wiating

**Author: **lil kagome14

**Summary: **Kanami has been waiting two very long years and feels that she should give up hope... Ryoho and Mimori have been back together for 16 months and they were now engaged to be married. But Kanami feels like life and love have forgotten her so frial existence. What will it take?

**Author's notes: **Ha! I have come back from the dead! Seriously... I have... --'... Ok maybe not... But i'm alive once more in the fanfiction world! I know, I know, it's not fair that I leave for so long and then leave you with such a short chapter, but I just... don't know how to work this yet... but i'll fugure something! Yah! No worries! K? lol, so i'm glad that there are so many of you out there who appreciate this story, I really didn't like it, and got bummed after reading it... and then with my grandmother in a coma, I couldn't find any time to write, what with being at the hospital 24/7, and then after all that cleared up I was just too sick, and very tired... I was emotionally drained over all. But I have been writing still... just haven't really finished anything other than one-shotter's yet.. haha, but I hope you guys like this one! Ja ne! (See ya!)

**Disclaimer: **If i'd owned it I would have never ended the series! lol

* * *

Kazuma growled as he ran through the thick brush, his head pounding and his body aching from the fatiuge of running for so long. He had heard her, if but only for a moment he had heard Kanami. He'd be damned if he let her die now! She was his only hope of redemption, and his life could only do just cause to faing up to this. He needed her to move on with his life.

In truth redemption was a forsaken thing, he really didn't know if he desereved. He came to another clearing, his eyes burning as he ran through the long grass of th feild. He could feel her, she was close now, letting off a warm aura, and yet at the same time it was bone-chilling. He could only hope that he wasn't too late as he crossed the path to get to a large builing, it was dark, the sun having set hours ago, leaving the world lost in the calm of night.

"You seem troubled." Came the soft voice of a woman as she stood before Kazuma, her eyes shining in the moons light. Her eyes were a ruby he had never seen, her heair auburn and curled into rignlets, the dark tresses falling about her pale face. He looked at her, taken aback, and then walked past her.

"You seem lost." He said before once more continueing his task of getting to the building. He sighed as the door was unlocked, as if waiting for him. '_I'm ready._' he thought as he stepped into the darkness, the thick are making him cough lightly. It was too dark in the place, he found himself stumbling around the small foyer.

"Your the lost one." The woman stood in the doorway, her lips curved into a seductive smile as she stepped in. "Your little girlfriend is already dead, so theres no use in fighting, just surrender now." The woman smirked as she saw his eyes, they burned a fiery red that no-one else could ever have possesed. He growled as he called out his alter, his body transforming into a deadly weapon.

The woman gasped as she dodged his first attack, she couldn't help but to admit to herself, he was good.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kanami could feel the pressure on her wrists get stronger, her face contorted in pain as she felt hersef waking. Really, this was one time she wished she could pass out. Her chest felt like it was on fire, stinging from the sweat that soaked her body. Her head was pounding, and she looked at the far wall, the light had dimed, and now was but a faint whisp of silver on the door of her prison. She coughed again from the dust that hing in the air.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried desperately to gain footing on the smooth wall, and give her arms a break from the shackles that were now cutting into her small wrists. She felt her stomache clenche as she moved her left leg, and a shooting pain made her scream, her eyes darkening as she looked down the best she could. All she could see was blood, deep red and sticky, she almost wanted to throw up at the sight, but she forced herself not to.

Her small hands were clenched, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms as she gritted her teeth, the pain becoming unbearable as she felt the cold air in the room. She took in a sharp breath, trying to focus on somthing other than the pain filling her body. She let her body fall limp, trying her hardest to get rid of the throbbing now coursing through her entire body. She arched off the wall, her cries becoming more pleafull as she sobbed. This truly was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

Her powers were activating, but she tried her hardest to hold them back. She felt herself calling out, felt her body giving way to her plea, her words soffocated as her mind screamed out for help. '_Please... Help me... Kazu-kun, I can't do this on my own! Help me!_' She sobbed as her cries vanished, leaving her crying, the tears stinging as they cae out of her sore eyes.

She could feel it, his prescence was near. She could feel his will to fight, his deterination, his... guilt? Her eyes widened as she teared up. No! That's exactly what she didn't want! His pity was somthing that would set her on edge, make her feel lost, and her thoughts would once more become nostalgic upon the way things were... not that she regreted anything that happened when they were younger, it was just her life.

She had wanted to froget what he used to do, used to feel. She remembered she was a burden, always getting herself into trouble or getting kidnapped, and then pestering him, calling him a bum, and causing him to feel bad. She had never truly known until the day Kimishima had died. That day she had found out so much about who he was, so much about what she had never known about him.

She found herself drifting away once more, her body getting colder as she could feel the blood draining fro her body.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kazuma side-stepped avoiding another attack to his head, this woman sure was full of surprises, first she shows up out of nowhere, then all of the sudden she had an intense alter power, she was now sending metal crashing into his general direction, and he hissed in pain as it hit his arm from his block. This was certainly not what he had expected from her, nor anyone for that matter.

He shot his attack at her, his voice ringing out in the seemingly empty building. "SHINING FIRST BULLET!" He cried out as he spun in a circular motion, his attack hightened by the sheer power behind his fist. He watched in horror as the woman fell, clearly not expecting this from him. She clutched her shoulder, her heart thumping in her ears as she cried out in pain. "Brine! Strane! I NEED YOU!" She cried and Kazuma sighed as he knew the fight was indeed, not over... yet again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And so once more a chapter done! I know what you can do to make me REALLY genki! You can click that little blue/purple button down at the bottom of the page and leave me a nice little review... hell you can even leave me a not so nice one if you like...


End file.
